Hello, Mr Tsundere
by shota hunterz
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya saat gendang telinga bertemu dengan resonansi suara berat penuh ke-absolutan. "Shizu-chan." / Its ShiZaya Fiction / Yaoi / with slight! Shinra X Celty.


Ada dua hal yang tidak bisa Shizuo Heiwajima tahan.

Pertama, Amarah;

dan yang kedua, Belas kasihan.

Dengan singkat, ia menyimpulkan bahwa hatinya yang keras hanya bisa merasakan keduanya.

Perkelahian semasa SMA yang hingga sekarang ia ingat, sedikit-demi sedikit menggelitik hatinya. Ini tentang pemuda berambut hitam yang tak henti-hentinya membuat Shizuo naik pitam. Melihat wajahnya saja membuat darah pria besar itu mendidih. Mendengar namanya dahi itu berkedut tak suka, apalagi mendengar suara dengan nada mengejek miliknya. Otak otomatis melirik sekitar, mencari senjata yang kira-kira dapat melukai.

Seharusnya begitu.

Sama sekali ia tak bermaksud untuk membiarkan perasaan lain tumbuh dihatinya. Pikiran dan sanubari akhir-akhir ini sering konflik. Sungguh ia tak mengerti, Izaya Orihara termasuk ke dalam golongan mana. Apakah pemicu amarah atau objek belas kasihan.

Tidak.

Ini berbeda.

Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya saat gendang telinga bertemu dengan resonansi suara berat penuh ke-absolutan.

"Shizu- _chan_ ".

Awalnya ia mengira ini perasaan marah dan benci yang mendalam. Karena ia tak pernah tahu, kalau...

"Benci dan Cinta hanya terpisah jarak setebal kulit bawang".

.

Hello, Mr. Tsundere

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shizuo Heiwajima X Izaya Orihara**

 **.**

 **"Saya tak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fiksi ini"**

 **.**

 **Warn! Yaoi, hvmv, typo, perubahan karakter demi kelangsungan cerita, saya sengaja buat karakter Shizuo disini tsundere banget, tapi dia totally seme.**

 **.**

 **Cerita ini saya persembahkan khusus buat kakak saya, Iyas apriyan manusia hemaprodit, penghuni kapal ShiZaya sejak hayat masih dikandung badan (katanya) hahaha. Maaf baru selesai sekarang dan semoga suka. Harus ya. Hahahahaha.**

 **.**

Ia bukan pemuda tanggung pengidap cinta monyet, seperti Ryugamine Mikado. Ia juga tak sedang terjangkit penyakit over-birahi seperti Seiji Yagiri dan Mika Harima. Tapi kenapa, Izaya Orihara sang musuh abadi itu mampu menelusup, menggelitik setiap inci sel otaknya?

Dunia bulat dimana dirinya merupakan sumber 'dari-untuk dan -oleh' dengan dirinya sebagai inti dalam segala permasalahan, sekarang berubah. Lingkaran yang merupakan orbit lintasan hanya untuknya kini berubah menjadi spiral. Permasalahan ada di hilir, dimana ia sangat tahu jika hulu yang ia injak terus berputar dan Izaya Orihara adalah titik temu.

Otak yang dahulu selalu sepaham dengannya mendadak berkhianat. Menjadikan hati sebagai rekan karib, dimana ia merasa dicampakkan. Hanya satu yang masih mau berkawan baik dengannya.

Gengsi.

Jika dulu otak adalah kepercayaan, maka gengsi kini menjadi tangan kanannya.

Ia memilih untuk tetap melempari Orihara Izaya dengan pagar pembatas jalan atau mesin penjual minuman kaleng, atas perintah gengsinya. Menampik dan tak terima jika tanpa ia sadari, nama Izaya sudah melekat di pikiran dan hatinya.

Tom- _san_ curiga dengan sikap Shizuo akhir-akhir ini yang terlampau hiperaktif saat mendengar nama pemuda _raven_ bertubuh kecil itu. Maka disuatu malam, selepas menagih hutang dari para nasabah ia mencoba menasihati. Meskipun faktanya pengaruh alkohol yang mendominasi.

"Jika kau mencintainya, jangan menampik. Katakakanlah. Kepergian seseorang yang kau cintai adalah penyesalan seumur hidup".

Gengsinya memberontak, amarahnya mulai mendidih. Semakin ia menampik semakin hatinya membenarkan petuah Tom- _san_. Maka niatnya untuk menghancurkan meja Russian Sushi ia urungkan. Sebagai gantinya, gelas _stainless_ yang ia pegang remuk tak berbentuk.

 **.**

Ikebukuro di malam hari bukanlah alternatif tempat untuk ' _cari_ angin', kalau ' _cari_ mati' _sih_ memang pilihan sangat tepat.

Bangku di taman yang berlampu muram di tengah kota sedang bekerja, menahan berat tubuh lelaki 'otot kawat-tulang besi' yang menduduki permukaan dinginnnya.

Meneguk minuman kaleng sambil merenung. Meskipun ini nyaris tengah malam, niat untuk melepaskan kacamata lensa gelapnya tak terlintas sedikitpun. Pandangannya sama sekali tak terganggu untuk sekedar melihat barisan semut pembawa sisa makanan di permukaan tanah, atau serangga terbang yang mengerumuni cahaya lampu yang tak jarang tiba-tiba berkedip,

Atau

Pemuda kurus berjaket hitam dengan tepian bulu putih yang tersenyum licik, berjalan kearahanya. Kedua tangannya disembunyikan ke dalam saku jaket yang Shizuo yakin berisi semacam benda untuk melukai dalam keadaan darurat, suntikan berisi obat bius pelumpuh gajah, pisau, atau _stun gun_.

Tapi ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk terlibat baku hantam. Malam ini rasanya ia sedang dalam _mood_ berbeda. Entah baik, entah buruk.

Jadi, saat pisau tajam dilayangkan kearah matanya ia hanya berkelit dan merebut pisau itu. Lalu meremasnya dalam satu kepalan tangan hingga hancur berkeping.

 _Stun gun_ kemudian nyaris mengenai pinggangnya, jika saja ia tak terampil menghindar.

"Hentikan".

Matanya menatap tajam pada sepasang manik merah milik – iblis jelmaan – manusia yang nyaris membunuhnya beberapa saat lalu.

Perutnya kembali tergelitik, darahnya mendidih, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan wajahnya terasa memanas. Rasanya ia tak sanggup jika terus berada dengan Izaya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Shizu- _chan_ , ini tak seperti kau biasanya. Ayolah, apa kau sedang sakit? Kau demam ya? Pipimu memerah _loh_ " seperti biasa, cerewet, banyak bicara.

Maka pergi adalah perintah gengsi selanjutnya. Ia hanya memasukan tangan ke saku celana, melewati Izaya tanpa melirik dan tanpa perlawanan. Kemudian berbisik dengan suara pelan yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ya! Dan kau sumber penyakitnya, kutu sial!".

Izaya berkedip dan hanya berdiri di tempatnya, memilih untuk menatap kepergian Shizuo hingga punggung bidang itu di telan kegelapan. Tanpa niat sedikitpun untuk mengejarnya.

"Apa... aku salah bicara?"

 **.**

"Hmmm... aku juga merasakan hal itu saat aku berada di dekat Shinra, aku tak dapat menjawab dengan pasti itu jenis penyakit apa. Mungkin _google_ punya jawaban terbaik" – saran Celty Sturluson, sahabat wanita yang ia percayai. Setelah ia selesai menceritakan gejala aneh yang akhir-akhir ini ia derita.

Maka saat malam hari, selepas ia bekerja dan membersihkan diri, jarinya menekan layar di kotak dialog mesin pencari paling populer abad ini.

 **Jenis penyakit dengan gejala jantung berdebar**

 **.**

 **Lemah Jantung**

 **.**

 **Shock Ringan**

.

 **Atsma**.

Sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia belum pernah mengidap penyakit-penyakit itu sebelumnya, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa ia tak mengonsumsi makanan pemicu penyakit berat diatas. Maka dengan ragu, ia menambahkan kata kunci.

 **Jenis penyakit dengan gejala jantung berdebar saat bertemu seseorang.**

 _Search_

.

.

.

Ia tersentak saat layar di dominasi kata **Cinta** , sama sekali bukan jawaban yang ia harapkan, tapi hati diam-diam membenarkan.

Kata asing yang baru saja tersentuh selama ia hidup dan menginjak bumi.

Cinta?

Cinta?

Cin...ta?

Cin...

STOP.

Tubuhnya kembali dikuasai sang Gengsi. Ponsel tak berdosa itu ia lempar ke atas meja, kemudian menutup mata dengan satu lengan. Ia ingin tidur, dan lari dari kenyataan. Setidaknya hingga esok pagi.

 **.**

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Shizuo menghindari segala kemungkinan pertemuan dengan Izaya yang sungguh sangat ia hindari. Tak ingin semakin tenggelam dan masuk kedalam dunia berporos Izaya. Katakan ia pengecut, ia tak peduli. Asal jangan Izaya, itu saja.

"Shizuo, kau melamun?" suara Tom- _san_ menyadarkannya ke alam nyata. Ia baru sadar kalau tubuhnya sedang menduduki kursi restoran cepat saji langganannya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan beberapa hal."

"Jika itu mengganggumu, kau boleh berbagi."

Ia bimbang menimang hingga akhirnya seorang pramusaji membawa baki makanan, memutus omongan yang bahkan belum sempat terlontar.

"Tom- _san_ aku merasa tidak enak badan, aku permisi untuk istirahat di apartemenku".

Tom Tanaka hanya memandang dan membiarkan Shizuo bangkit dari kursinya, tanpa menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Tapi ia merasa harus memberi petuah, karena bagaimanapun Shizuo adalah partner kerjanya.

"Makanlah yang teratur dan minum obat pereda demam. Jika kau merasa belum pulih besok kau boleh meminta izin untuk tak masuk kerja."

"Ya... Terimakasih Tom- _san._ "

"Kau tidak akan membawa makananmu yang belum tersentuh ini?"

"Ah, aku sedang tidak nafsu. Ku serahkan sisanya padamu."

Jalanan padat kendaraan merupakan pemandangan sehari hari di jalan arteri Ikebukuro. Polusi udara, polusi suara dan polusi masyarakat bercampur menjadi satu. Si pirang berseragam bartender menyusuri trotoar, matanya berfokus pada jalanan penuh debu tanpa mendongak dan melirik kemanapun. Pikirannya sedang terfokus pada satu hal. Bagaimana cara menghilangkan penyakit berpotensi bahaya stadium empat ini nantinya? Andai bukan Bocah Orihara mungkin ia sama sekali tak keberatan.

Pintu apartemennya tampak kokoh seperti biasa. Sesaat Heiwajima tampak menimang kuncinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu hingga jam tidurnya nanti. Menonton televisi hingga malam? Mencoba untuk memasak? Membersihkan rumah? Sama sekali tak ia minati.

Pintu dibuka, menampilkan interior ruangan yang cukup tertata. Menghisap rokok untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia melangkah menuju dapur. Memasak nasi dan menghangatkan sup sisa semalam sepertinya bukan ide buruk. Perutnya pun kosong meski sinyal lapar tak terasa.

Alasannya untuk meliburkan diri hari ini sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ia rasakan. Badannya sehat tanpa sakit sedikitpun. Ia terpaksa membohongi Tom- _san_ , karena sebenarnya yang sedang tidak sehat itu adalah hatinya.

Sisa sup dihabiskan di sendok terakhir, berbarengan dengan bunyi notifikasi email di ponsel layar datarnya.

 **Celty Sturluson**

 **Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang, urgent!**

 **Temui aku di Russian Sushi.**

Tidak biasanya. Ada apa? Dalam hati Shizuo bertanya-tanya.

Tanpa mencuci piringnya ia pergi dan menyambar jaket sekenanya. Pakaian bartendernya telah bertukar dengan kaus longgar dan celana khaki longgar tiga perempat, sedari tadi. Kacamata lensa gelap ia tanggalkan.

Menyusuri jalan dari komplek apartemen tanpa menaiki kendaraan, kau akan tiba di Russian Sushi dalam waktu lima belas menit.

Seperti biasa, Simon Brezhnev yang menyambutnya di pintu depan.

"Ah, Shizou tumben tak memakai pakaian bartendermu. Aku nyaris tidak mengenalimu. Kau mau makan sushi?" dengan logat Rusianya yang kental, pria besar berkulit hitam menyapa dengan ramah.

"Tidak, aku kesini untuk menemui Celty" Heiwajima memang tidak suka basa-basi.

Dengan keheranan simon menjawab, dan masuk ke dalam untuk bertanya pada manajernya.

"Celty?" setelahnya ia kembali keluar dan mendapati Shizuo dengan sebatang rokok yang baru dinyalakan. "dia tidak kesini."

"Apa?"

"Dia tidak datang kemari. Aku sudah memastikannya. Di dalam tidak ada. Kau mau masuk?'

Sekonyong-konyong Shizuo masuk dengan tergesa, ia meneliti satu persatu pengunjung disana. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian ketat serba hitam dan helm kuning mencolok sudah pasti menarik perhatian. Namun nihil, tidak ada sama sekali.

Apa orang itu bercanda?

Ia dipermainkan?

Shizuo naik pitam.

Apalagi seekor kutu berjaket hitam tiba-tiba muncul di samping Simon dengan senyum licik seperti biasa.

Seseorang yang sangat sedang tidak ingin ia temui.

"IZAYAAA KUUUNN!"

Ia lihai seperti ular, mengumpat dibalik tubuh besar Simon dan mejadikannya tameng. _Vanding machine_ yang sudah diangkat tinggi-tinggi kembali di hempaskan di tanah. Karena lelaki Rusia itu tentu saja mengantisipasi segala bentuk perkelahian fisik. Damai itu indah.

"Aku yang menyuruh Celty untuk melakukan hal itu, Shizu- _chan_. Jangan marah padanya."

"Terimakasih sudah membuatku membuang waktu berhargaku. Aku pergi."

Nyaris Protozoa kuning raksasa meninggalkan medan perang, jika saja lengan kanannya yang sedang mengapit sebatang rokok tidak di pegangi.

"Sialan kau Izaya, a – " ia menoleh.

"Ikut aku, sebentar!"

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia mempertaruhkan harga diri dengan mematuhi permintaan musuh bebuyutan hanya karena...

Tatapan mata.

.

Angin musim gugur yang berhembus terasa menusuk, menembus jaket Shizuo. Penghangat satu-satunya adalah sebatang rokok yang masih menyala.

Kepulan asap racun itu tampak membumbung tinggi, menyatu dengan atmosfer.

Lembayung senja saat ini tidak secerah musim panas. Semburat jingga tampak mencuat malu-malu dari sela-sela awan putih.

Disana. Berjarak sekitar enam langkah besar-besar milik Shizuo, berdiri seseorang yang lain. Ia tak diam, kakinya terus bergerak berkeliling di tepi batu pekuburan. Entah milik siapa.

Ini gila. Pemuda setengah sinting setengah tak waras bermarga Orihara, mengajaknya pergi ke pemakaman Ikebukuro.

Pikiran negatif yang terlintas adalah; mereka akan melakukan pertarungan habis-habisan sampai mati, dan siapapun pemenangnya akan langsung mengubur lawan yang duluan terkapar. Merahasiakan semuanya dari masyarakat demi privasi dan adu jantan.

Otak Shizuo berputar-putar, memikirkan beberapa gerakan bela diri yang sekiranya dapat melumpuhkan lawan dalam sekali jurus.

Mematahkan lehernya.

Menusuk dadanya dengan pisau? Tapi ia sama sekali tak membawa senjata. _Vanding machine_ dan tiang listrik sama sekali jauh dari jangkuan. Kutu itu benar-benar licik. Ia sudah menguasai medan duluan. Menyopot batu nisan besar dan membenturkannya langsung tepat di kepala pasti cukup mematikan, apalagi jika –

"Shizu- _chan_ , kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini?"

Eh?

Nyaris rahangnya jatuh menyentuh tanah. Ini Izaya kan? Izaya licik yang katanya mencintai manusia, tapi selalu memberi pengaruh jahat itu kan? Izaya licik yang selalu membuatnya naik pitam kan?

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Kutu?"

"Aku serius." Jarak di perpendek menjadi lima langkah.

"Kau ini sakit atau apa, Izaya- _kun_?" entah kenapa tubuhnya mendadak tremor. Rokok yang di pegangnya gemetaran dan nyaris tak sanggup ia hisap. Sedikit demi sedikit si _raven_ mengeksekusi jarak.

"Katakan padaku, kau ada perasaan padaku?" Bingo. Pas kena kokoro.

"Benci? Iya. Selalu dan tidak akan pernah berubah."

"Kau berubah" tuduhannya makin tepat. Shizuo ingin berkelit, namun ia tahu ini semua takkan berguna. Dalam satu gerakan _stun gun_ yang sudah dikeluarkan dari balik jeket Izaya akan dengan mudah ditempelkan, karena kini jarak mereka hanya dipisahkan sejauh dua langkah kaki.

"Perasaanmu saja, dan apa maksudnya kau mengajaku ke pemakaman Izaya?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana lagi kau bisa diajak berbincang tanpa menghancurkan barang orang. Yeah, setidaknya batu nisan ini pemiliknya sudah mati, dan kau tidak akan dipinta ganti rugi jika seandainya mereka hilang dari tempatnya."

"Jangan berbelit. Apa maumu?"

Untuk sebuah alasan, Shizuo memilih mundur ketika yang didepannya melangkah maju.

Hari semakin meredup dan matahari sudah tinggal beberapa menit lagi, matahari menyinari belahan bumi Ikebukuro.

Izaya dengan wajah ingin tahu dan condong ke depan sambil mengacungkan pistol kejut membuat pipinya memanas.

Ada apa dengannya?

"Aku mau kau mengaku!"

Deg.

"Mengaku kalau aku membencimu dengan segenap hati dan jiwaku Izaya? Ya! Dengan senang hati aku akan katakan padamu. Dan setelah ini, berhenti menggangguku, berhenti muncul di Ikebukuro dan berhenti – " **menghantui mimpi-mimpiku.**

Kepala hitam dimiiringkan, surai gelap itu condong ke arah kanan. Tanpa berkata semua orang tahu bahwa ia sedang bertanya. Bertanya mengenai kelanjutan kalimat yang belum tuntas sama sekali.

"Berhenti membuatku muak – " **muak terus membiarkanmu menginvasi separuh otak dan membuat namamu terus berputar-putar di kepala.**

"Alasan mu sangat tak logis, Shizu- _chan_. Aku tidak pernah berbuat suatu kesalahan yang bisa membuatmu membenciku seperti ini. Apa aku berbuat suatu kesalahan yang tidak aku sadari?"

 **Ya! Kau membuatku salah mengagumimu.**

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu?"

"Kau minta ku hajar?"

"Hajar saja sampai mati, tapi sebelum itu kau harus menjelaskan semuanya!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Akan!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau akan"

"sudah kubilang – "

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Aku Ap-"

"Iya kan?"

"Izaya- _kun_ , berhenti berdelusi. Apa sebegitu inginnya kau disukai olehku? Jangan bermimpi kejauhan."

"Berikan aku alasan logis dan aku akan membiarkanmu pergi saat ini juga!"

"Kalau tidak?"

"Akan kupastikan kau dikubur disini. Aku membawa banyak senjata di balik jaketku."

Urat-urat kekesalan di dahi Shizuo muncul secara komikal. Sumpah. Ia ingin meracau, memaki sampai gila. Biar saja ia gila, toh sumber penyakitnya cuma seekor kutu yang diberi insektisida bisa mati terkapar.

Matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya, dan keduanya masih berdiri berhadapan, saling menantang dan memancarkan aura tolak-menolak. Yang kuning menolak untuk menjawab, dan yang hitam menolak untuk berhenti bertanya.

Dua-duanya keras kepala.

"Kau ingin tahu, iblis kecil?" sebagai seorang _gentleman_ Shizuo memilih menjadi orang yang mengalah.

"Tentu saja."

"Apa penyebabku menghindarimu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ya."

"Aku menghindarimu karena – " Pemuda tinggi itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Semoga semburat merah di pipinya tersamarkan kegelapan. "aku sudah sering bertemu denganmu di setiap mimpiku"

"Kau memimpikanku? Mimpi buruk?"

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa mengatakan itu buruk, karena faktanya memimpikanmu adalah adiktif"

Izaya mendadak merasa menggigil dan terpaku. Dadanya berdebar terasa nyaris mencuat. Ini bukan jawaban yang ia harapkan, sekaligus jawaban yang ia harapkan. Wajahnya bereaksi lebih nyata ketimbang Shizuo tadi. Warna merah itu masih terlihat menyala, meski gelap malam sudah membantu menyamarkan.

"A-a-apa maksudmu shizu- _chan?_ " gagap seketika, membuatnya salah tingkah. Apa ini?

"Aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jadi setelah ini biarkan aku lewat dan selamatkanlah dirimu. Aku sedang tak mood untuk menghajar wajah jelekmu"

Keduanya berpapasan karena Shizuo berjalan melawan arah. Ia sudah berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat dingin nan gelap sarang arwah gentayangan itu, tanpa peduli hubungan mereka akan seperti apa kedepannya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau menyukaiku."

Shizuo menoleh. Orihara mendongak disampingnya dengan mata menantang dan senyum meremehkan. Jiwa iblisnya kembali merasuki. Izaya yang manis telah berpulang ke neraka, hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Terserah apa katamu, aku pergi."

Punggung Shizuo mulai menjauh, meninggalkan Izaya yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Perasaannya campur aduk, tak terdefinisi. Namun satu yang pasti, ia ingin berteriak.

"Shizu- _chan_ , kau melakukannya juga padaku. Tetaplah menghantui mimpiku, karena aku juga menyukaimu!"

.

 **Omake**

Celty Sturluson tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya ketika melihat tingkah kedua pemuda kelewat naif yang terlambat puber macam Izaya dan Shizuo, saling mengungkapkan perasaan. Meskipun jauh dari ekspektasi. Tangannya yang melingkar di leher Kishitani Shinra makin mengerat dan membuat dokter gadungan itu megap-megap kehabisan nafas.

"Ce-celty, lepaskan aku. aku senang kau memelukku tapi – "

Bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak pemakaman sudah cukup membuat pria itu gatal-gatal. Ditambah lagi cekikan mesra makin mengerat dan rasanya ia hampir mati.

Rencana pertemuan romantis ini sudah wanita itu susun sedemikian rupa, menghasut Izaya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu mau andil, dan memutuskan untuk membereskan semuanya di pemakaman, merupakan pengaruh sang peri. Saran yang sangat aneh, tapi cukup logis, jika yang membuat pertemuan adalah dua ekor monster berbahaya di Ikebukuro.

"Cel – "

Rontaan tangan Shinra mulai melonggar dan melemah.

"ti"

Dan pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri sepenuhnya.

Celty kembali tertampar pada kenyataan dan ia panik setengah mati.

Tangannya tak berhenti menepuk wajah sang korban, sambil berteriak dalam hati, berharap mendadak bisa telepati.

"Shinra? Bangun... maafkan aku... bangunlah, tidak ada yang bisa menolong kita disini. Kau jangan mati dulu... Kita belum tahu kelanjutannya!"

 **Tamat**

 **A/N : AKHIRNYAAAAA ToT)/ aaakhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan fiksi ini hahahahaha. Ini saya buat beberapa minggu yang lalu, cuma endingnya masih belum kebayang makanya saya (sengaja) molor-molorin. Saya buat karakter si Izaya disini gak begitu absolut dan antagonis, sengaja, biar pas aja gitu. Lagian Izaya itu sebenernya manis kok /menurutluaja wkwkwkwkwkwk. Semoga kalian suka ya, ini fiksi pertama di fandom Durarara! Hahahaha...**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Shota Hunterz.**


End file.
